castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld
: This realm is the afterlife for those who were treacherous and corrupt in life. Its tormented inhabitants are envious of those still relishing in the pleasures of the living world, and they will seize any opportunity to escape their cruel fate. The Underworld is the seventh area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Underworld realm, you must complete the special mission in the Undead Realm (Undead Embrace). Main Quest 1: Fiery Awakening You are not sure where you are but the first thing you feel is the intense wave of heat on your skin. Before you have a chance to think, demons rush towards you! Sub-Quest 1: Fend off Demons Sub-Quest 2: Heal Wounds Main Quest 2: Fire and Brimstone You dispatched the demons but you need to find a way out. It looks like there is a precarious bridge across the river of lava. That may be the the best way out. Sub-Quest 1: Find Your Way Out Sub-Quest 2: Cross Lava River Main Quest 3: Deathrune Castle After crossing the lava, you see a large structure in the distance. It seems like that might be the best bet for a way back home. Sub-Quest 1: Break Evil Seal Sub-Quest 2: Charge the Castle Main Quest 4: The Long Path After breaking the evil seal, you have a long treacherous path to the castle's gates. You have to stay wary of potential attacks. Sub-Quest 1: Being Followed Sub-Quest 2: Cover Tracks Main Quest 5: Burning Gates You've finally reached the gates. The sense of evil coming from behind the gate is overwhelming, but you must push forth and find a way back to Valeria. Sub-Quest 1: Breaching the Gates Sub-Quest 2: Defeat Demonic Guards Special Mission: Confrontation The death knight approaches you and you can tell that you are not welcome within his abode. You grip your weapon and prepare for the inevitable attack. Upon completion, you see the following text: :Skaar: "Young warrior, I have been waiting for you. Lord Mephistopheles told me that you would end up here. Unfortunately for you, this will be your last stop." :You: "Mephistopheles??? He's still alive? But I destroyed him with the Holy Avenger. He is no more. I don't believe you!" :Skaar: "You really think that you could destroy Lord Mephistopheles? You are a bigger fool than I would have thought. You only delayed the eventual return of Lord Mephistopheles into your worthless little world. Before long, Lord Mephistopheles will enslave all of you!" :You: Not a chance death knight. Now that I know Mephistopheles is alive, I will stop at nothing to stop him and end his reign of terror! :Skaar: "If you truly believe you can do that, you are going to have to defeat me first, foolish warrior. Prepare for your end!" :You grip your weapon tightly. You feel the sweat roll down your forehead and prepare for Skaar's attack. He rushes toward you! Fortunately for you, his speed is nothing like Mephistopheles's other henchman. You sidestep Skaar's strike with ease and prepare your counterattack. You bring your blade above your head and aim for Skaar's back which he has just exposed. This will be a critical blow to your foe. With a sudden force, your weapon is repelled. What did Skaar do? He didn't counterattack and it was a sure opening. :Skaar: "Hahaha. You thought I would be so foolish as to let you injure me with such ease? My Mana Forcefield protects me from weak attacks like that! You have no chance against me foolish warrior!" :Celesta: "We must find a way to dispel the Mana Forcefield. Otherwise, we are at a large disadvantage!" :How will you dispel the Mana Forcefield? Notes * You do not need to repeat the Special Mission to unlock the Sub-Quests for the 5th of the 5 Main Quests. Once the Special Mission has been completed, once a Main Quest hits 100% influence, it will then automatically unlock the Sub-Quests. * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * When it says you have a 50% chance of an Orb of Skaar Deathrune dropping, that means that every time you do the quest, you have a 50% chance of getting the item. This does NOT mean you will get the orb within 2 tries as one might think. I believe Statisticians refer to the phenomenon of taking 5 or 10 tries to get an item that has a 50% chance of dropping as the "Sucks To Be You" principle. * The Orb of Skaar Deathrune is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Skaar Deathrune, who is a monster. * You may have only 1 Orb of Skaar Deathrune at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, and they may appear to drop for you, the game will not let you hold more than 1 Orb of Skaar Deathrune at a time. Once you use a Orb of Skaar Deathrune, then you will be able to get more. This is still true if a Skaar you summoned using a previous orb is still alive. Category:Quests